One Shot Love
by Sennen-Hunter
Summary: 4 one-shot songfics with a plot.
1. Sweet Sex and Candy

Sweet Sex and Candy  
  
Written By: Fox  
  
Lyrics By: Marcy Playground (Sex and Candy)  
  
Rating: R for adult themes and actions A.K.A. Hardcore male on male sex.  
  
Pairings: TsuzukixHisoka Yes, this means yaoi.  
  
Notes: One-Shot song fic. I wanted to write something sexy for this couple... since the one shot sequel is so damn sad, and the third one-shot is so... evil... And the One-shot ending is depressing... --;;; Lyrics are in "...". Point of view is from Tsuzuki's eyes.  
  
For: Genki and Marron. My two best fangirls.   
  
"Hangin' round downtown by myself  
  
And I had so much time  
  
To sit and think about myself  
  
And then there she was  
  
Like double cherry pie  
  
Yeah there she was  
  
Like disco superfly"  
  
I couldn't believe it. You were sitting in my living room, looking me in the eye, and you were sliding your hand over my thigh.  
  
When I blinked and started to question you you simply put a finger to my lips and climbed onto my lap. No questions. No words.  
  
"I smell sex and candy here  
  
Who's that lounging in my chair  
  
Who's that casting devious stares  
  
In my direction  
  
Mama this surely is a dream, yeah  
  
Yeah mama this surely is a dream"  
  
When we kissed, it was electric and I saw things... it was like you were showing me these images. Small images of you and me, of our still new relationship and how much you'd grown just to be ready for this.  
  
Your nightmares of that night so long ago were gone. You wanted to show me you love me in that deep, intimate way.  
  
You wanted to make love.  
  
"Hangin' 'round downtown by myself  
  
And I had too much caffeine  
  
And I was thinkin' 'bout myself  
  
And then there she was  
  
In platform double suede  
  
Yeah there she was  
  
Like disco lemonade"  
  
We went to our room, me carrying you, you holding on with your legs wrapped around my waist and I lowered us onto the mattress. We kissed and touched, fearless in our explorations. You seemed a little cautious though and I swore I'd never hurt you.  
  
You nodded and braced yourself as I entered your body, pulling your knees up onto my forearms and holding you gently as I began thrusting. Your face was scrunched up in pain, but slowly the hurt look left your body and you began to relax, panting and moaning in pleasure. I was almost to gone in my own pleasure to notice, but seeing you brought me back into it and I spent the rest of the night trying to please you.  
  
"I smell sex and candy here  
  
Who's that lounging in my chair  
  
Who's that casting devious stares  
  
In my direction  
  
Mama this surely is a dream  
  
Mama this surely is a dream  
  
Mama this surely is a dream"  
  
You finished under me, calling my name, your face flushed and your eyes closed. You looked so heavenly that I couldn't help but finish inside you. Your body milked mine, pulling all of my seed out of me to the point that I could feel it deep inside my balls. My body reacted to yours so well that it cupped yours tightly to itself. You merely smiled up at me at the end.  
  
"I smell sex and candy here  
  
Who's that lounging in my chair  
  
Who's that casting devious stares  
  
In my direction"  
  
Mama this surely is a dream  
  
Mama this surely is a dream  
  
Mama this surely is a dream  
  
Yeah mama this must be my dream"  
  
I held you in my arms all night and took care of you until your body healed up from it. I would feed you candies and fruit, and bathe you softly. I would kiss you and caress you softly as we slept, and you'd always show the same thing every time. A small murmur, a kiss, and then you'd say the words I loved listening to.  
  
I love you.  
  
I love you too my green eyed baby. 


	2. Our Bed of Lies

Our Bed of Lies  
  
Written By: Fox  
  
Lyrics By: Matchbox 20  
  
Rating: R for adult themes and actions  
  
Pairings: MurakixTsuzuki, TsuzukixHisoka  
  
Notes: One-Shot song fic. Sequel to "Sweet Sex and Candy". I dunno why but my mind thought of this twisted little plot bunny while I was going over the lyrics. Originally it was only going to be a MurakixTsuzuki, but the song seemed to call for a little more. Lyrics are in "...". Point of view is from Hisoka's eyes. /.../ are what Hisoka hears with his empathy.  
  
For: Genki and Marron. My two best fangirls.   
  
"No I would not sleep in this bed of lies  
  
So toss me out and turn in  
  
And there'll be no rest for these tired eyes  
  
I'm marking it down to learning  
  
I am"  
  
You didn't think I'd know did you? But then, how could I not? Those shifty glances away from me whenever his name was mentioned in the office, that nervous pencil drumming on the table... And your thoughts. It's almost like you've forgotten how to shield, or maybe he trained you to forget how to shield... I don't know. It doesn't matter now. All that does matter is that I know what's going on in the bedroom in front of me.  
  
Everyone else will know now too because unlike you, I'm bad at lying.  
  
"I don't think that I can take another empty moment  
  
I don't think that I can fake another hollow smile  
  
It's not enough just to be lonely  
  
I don't think that I could take another talk about it"  
  
People at work have been cornering me about this sort of thing. Did you know that Tatsumi even asked... no begged me to scan you. He said it wouldn't matter so much if I did it because you and I had been a couple for almost a year now. He's so damn foolish.  
  
I had already scanned your heart the first time you flinched as you sat on our bed almost half a year ago.  
  
"Just like me you got needs  
  
And they're only  
  
A whisper away and we softly surrender  
  
To these lives that we've tendered away"  
  
Now here I stand, snow softly falling around me as I look in his window. You're laying flat on your back, your knees propped up on his shoulders, his cock pushing into you. You look so heart breakingly beautiful with that blush on your face and gasping his name. You feel so happy, so deeply in bliss that it almost drowns me because I feel both of your pleasure even through the stone walls and the thick glass of the window and thick fabric of the curtains.  
  
No I can't physically see you two... but you two are sending so many images in your lust filled minds for me to see with my empathy. You're not even concerned about me Tsuzuki. Your mind is fixed on him and how hard he's pushing into you. He's making you bleed, and you both know it, and it makes it so much more pleasurable for you.  
  
"But I would not sleep in this bed of lies  
  
So toss me out and turn in  
  
And there'll be no rest for these tired eyes  
  
I'm marking it down to learning  
  
I'm marking it down to learning  
  
'Cause I am"  
  
I clench my chest over my heart as I close my eyes and fully open myself to you, to him, to all of this place. I need to know the truth. I need the why's and the how's.... Things you'd never given me. Things I never expected you to give to me.  
  
I'm suddenly flooded, my mind lost in memory and want. I find my answers much easier than I thought I would.  
  
/Yesmakemebleed. Bleedmedry. Bleedmethewayheneverletsmemakehimbleed. Hurtme. Hurtmelikeonlyyourgrandfathercoulddo./  
  
"I don't wanna be the one who turns the whole thing over  
  
I don't wanna be somewhere where I just don't belong  
  
Where it's not enough just to be sorry  
  
Don't you know I feel the darkness closing in?"  
  
As those words sink in I close myself off, shielding myself from him and you. From your bodies pressing.  
  
If you just wanted some blood, you could have asked. You've never asked me for anything more than what we did. You used to call it beautiful and thank me for not being so afraid.  
  
"I tried to be more than me  
  
And I gave until it all went away  
  
And we've only surrendered  
  
To the worst part of these winters that we've made"  
  
Idiot. I was afraid. Every time you touched me you did it exactly the way he did. I was scared out of my fucking mind. But I let you do it, and I touched you back, and you made it seem less crass. With you it didn't feel so damn base.  
  
But now... seeing this... hearing this....  
  
I don't want it ever again.  
  
"No I would not sleep in this bed of lies  
  
So toss me out and turn in  
  
And there'll be no rest for these tired eyes  
  
I'm marking it down to learning  
  
Yeah I'm marking it down to learning"  
  
I turn away and rub fiercly at my eyes before shoving my hands in my pockets and start walking. I don't need to be here. I'm not wanted, nor am I needed. I try to hate him. All of my heart is bent on hating him, but I can't.  
  
I've given up on him completely.  
  
"I am all that I'll ever be  
  
When you lay your hands over me but  
  
Don't go weak on me please  
  
I know that it's weak  
  
But God help me I need this"  
  
Suddenly my body feels super hot and I look down to see the curse that your new lover put on me is starting to fade away. it flecks off in small sparkles and only my skin is left. Unmarred, completely normal. I then hear a small voice. It says the tinest phrase, but that phrase makes me feel so empty.  
  
It's time.  
  
"I will not sleep in this bed of lies  
  
So toss me out and turn in  
  
And there'll be no rest for these tired eyes  
  
I'm marking it down to learning  
  
I'm marking it down to learning  
  
'Cause I am"  
  
I take a final glance back and wish you and Muraki the best. I pray he doesn't hurt you the way he hurt me, that you can finally be yourself with him since you couldn't with me.  
  
I love you, Tsuzuki. 


	3. You Are Mine

You Are Mine  
  
Written By: Fox  
  
Lyrics By: The Verve Pipe (I Want All Of You)  
  
Rating: R for adult themes and actions A.K.A. Hardcore male on male sex.  
  
Pairings: MurakixTsuzuki  
  
Notes: One-Shot song fic. Sequel to "Our Bed of Lies". Lyrics are in "...". Point of view is from Muraki's eyes.  
  
For: Genki and Marron. My two best fangirls.   
  
"I want all of you  
  
I want all of you  
  
From your feet up to your mouth  
  
Every inch of north and south"  
  
Since the first time I touched you, I've wanted you. At my side, in my lab, on my cock... Everywhere. I would dream of you coming to me and spreading your legs, of the heat of your kisses. All the things I saw the boy do for you.  
  
Of course I saw him do these simple intimate acts for you Tsuzuki-san. How could I not? I was the one that put the curse on him.  
  
Thanks to his uncontrolled empathy and my eye I was able to see many things. His hand running over your cheek, his belly rubbing the smooth skin of yours....  
  
His fear of sex with you every time you touched him.  
  
You didn't know?  
  
"I'll keep calling you  
  
I'll keep calling you  
  
Won't you listen to me say  
  
Don't you ever go away"  
  
Well no matter. He's gone now. And now all you hear is my voice. Me calling your name, me touching you. It's all you ever want now since I slipped you that potion.  
  
Only one thing quenches that need... that thirst. Me.  
  
"Will you wait for me?   
  
Will you wait for me?   
  
I'll be waiting here for you  
  
Anything that I can do"  
  
Every night after you've made love with your precious boy for the past five months you have slipped out, believing him to be asleep, and come here to me. I would wait for you in my robe at the door of the hotel room and you'd only look at me.  
  
"Will you think of me?   
  
Will you think of me?   
  
Whisper words into your ears  
  
I will never bring you tears"  
  
I'd toss you on the bed and pin you down, shoving to the very core of your body. You'd bleed and scream, first in pain, but then as the months wore on and on, in pleasure. You'd leave with a look of guilt and self hate, but return the next night with lustful need, your cock so hard it was painful for you. I merely healed you by relieving you of said pain.  
  
"I want all of you  
  
(ah ah ah ah...)"  
  
But now that's not enough. Your boy was foolish enough to come and watch with his empathy. We looked so damn good in his mind I almost came prematurely. You knew he was watching us too didn't you Tsuzuki-san? That's why you came. But then it was like he wasn't there. My control slipped, and then vanished. You knew it because you cried like you did the first night this happened between us, and you begged his forgiveness.  
  
"You are everything  
  
You are everything  
  
From your elbows to your lips  
  
Down your arms to fingertips"  
  
You lost sight of me again because of that boy Tsuzuki. Not again. Now, you will only know me.... only feel me.... only want me.  
  
Now it's only me, just like how for me it's always only been you.  
  
"I'll be waiting here  
  
I'll be waiting here  
  
In the rain and bright sunshine  
  
Won't you say that you'll be mine"  
  
I'm sorry if the leather strap that's holding you to the table is too tight. I'm sorry if you feel discomfort as I stretch your legs open.  
  
I'm sorry I'll have to kill you like this...  
  
"You are in my heart  
  
You are in my heart  
  
From the dusk into the light  
  
Every day and every night"  
  
You're screaming again Tsuzuki... does my cock hurt you that much? Here... take this potion... it'll make everything better for you, I promise. No pain, no cold.  
  
"I want all of you  
  
(ah ah ah ah...)"  
  
Even as you're dying- you do know you're dying ne Tsuzuki-san?- you look beautiful. So angelic... so pure....  
  
I want to make you dirty.  
  
"And when I see you smile  
  
You can make the darkest day worthwhile  
  
And when you look my way  
  
I need you to believe me when I say"  
  
You're cold.... so cold.... I'll give you a blanket in a minute. First I want to make you more uncomfortable.  
  
"I want all of you  
  
(ah ah ah ah...)"  
  
Your insides are so warm... so unlike your skin. And so strange... Your heart...  
  
"I love all of you  
  
I love all of you  
  
From your fingers to your toes  
  
From your knees up to your nose"  
  
I cough up blood as I fall to my knees, your ever beautiful Touda standing at your side. I watch as he looks you over, then shakes his head. Before I can move he is at my side and strangling me. He's burning our little house down, your corpse crackling in the heat.  
  
"I'll be here for you  
  
I'll be here for you  
  
Anytime and any place  
  
Just to see your pretty face"  
  
I feel a searing pain as the flames begin to devour my own body, my soul unable to escape the same fate. I look over at your body... what's left of it.... and I feel an unfamiliar dampness slide down my cheek before it evaporates.  
  
"You are everything  
  
You are everything  
  
In my night and through my day  
  
Would you listen to me say"  
  
Tsuzuki-san, you are my everything. You wished for pleasure and love, I gave you Hisoka. You wished release, I gave it to you by taking your life. Why couldn't you look only at me and be happy?  
  
"I'm in love with you  
  
I am in love with you  
  
I am in love with you..." 


	4. Writing On The Wall

Writing on the Wall  
  
Written By: Fox  
  
Lyrics By: Blackmore's Night (Writing On The Wall)  
  
Rating: R for adult themes and actions A.K.A. Hardcore male on male sex.  
  
Pairings: None. Outsider POV  
  
Notes: One-Shot song fic. Sequel to "You Are Mine". This is the last of the mini series. God shoot me for this one. Lyrics are in "...". Point of view is from Tatsumi's eyes.  
  
For: Genki and Marron. My two best fangirls.   
  
"Is it powers of intuition?  
  
Is it insecurity?  
  
You know I can read your mind and  
  
You have been deceiving me..."  
  
Tsuzuki-san...  
  
Why didn't you do what I asked of you? Why didn't you see Watari-san about an antidote to that damn potion. You even said that you believed it was based on something similar to what Watari-san has been making for a while now...  
  
Surely he could have helped you.  
  
"Which face wears the masque this evening?  
  
When will your true colors show?  
  
Will they be as black as shadows  
  
Hiding 'neath the rainbow..."  
  
You always just smiled and shook your head, saying you'd convince Muraki to stop his childish game and cure you. That he was giving you 'shots' to help with the cravings.  
  
But your cravings always got worse. It went from harmless sex in the office and bathroom with Kurosaki-kun to blatant shows and escapades with whomever in the office. Even Terazuma.  
  
"Had my heart on a silver chain  
  
With the words engraved  
  
"I loved you"..."  
  
But the day I'll never forget, and probably always regret in terms of harm done to others will be when you came to me in my own office. You looked so nervous and wanton.  
  
Then you gave me the look and begged me to do with you what broke our partnership up in the first place. You wanted me to take you on my desk.  
  
"Like a swan that was lost at sea  
  
I lost all of me  
  
To you..."  
  
I did, but as soon as we were about to climax, both Kurosaki-kun and Watari-san came in.  
  
"Now I see the writing on the wall..."  
  
I couldn't stop, and when we did, they were both so hurt. I can never do enough to make up for that indiscretion.  
  
"Paranoia or perception?  
  
Put your faith in a liar's hands  
  
Wanting to believe his words  
  
But never knowing where he stands..."  
  
But then you and Kurosaki-kun became more and more serious, both of you more and more in love. I told Kurosaki-kun to be careful, to read your heart and mind. He always shrugged me off. I learned later that he already knew, that he couldn't help knowing, that everything you did tipped him off.  
  
"Had my heart on a silver chain  
  
With the words engraved  
  
"I loved you"..."  
  
Then the day that he was taken. Dai-Oh-sama said he was so heartbroken that his spirit had to be torn away, and as it was all he could do was cry and say that he loved you and only you no matter the wrongs and pains you caused him.  
  
"Like a swan that was lost at sea  
  
I lost all of me  
  
To you..."  
  
The day he gave in to you and made love to you he was a lost cause. He always worried about you and wondered if he would ever be ok.  
  
"Now I see the writing on the wall..."  
  
He never was. That pains me Tsuzuki-san. It probably pained you too.  
  
"There's too many misconceptions  
  
In this game of consequence  
  
When you're finding that your hero  
  
Is just who you're up against..."  
  
Muraki was in love with your power and your body. The things he could never have as a human. Your immortal self was what drew him to you. He felt that if he at least had that he could control his own destiny and life. You were his plaything, his love for a night.  
  
"Had my heart on a silver chain  
  
With the words engraved  
  
"I loved you"..."  
  
You were the closest thing he ever had to love. You were his favorite obsession.  
  
"Like a swan that was lost at sea  
  
I lost all of me  
  
To you..."  
  
Now all of you are gone. Hisoka to heaven, Muraki to hell, and you to wander, an earth-bound spirit for eternity.  
  
"Now I see the writing on the wall..."  
  
Gomen nasai Tsuzuki-san. 


End file.
